Chaos 6
|media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' |realcreator = |artist = |original = Chaos |cause = The negative chaos energy of six Chaos Emeralds |skin color = Transparent blue |eye color = Emerald green |skills = *Immortality *Enhanced hydrokinesis *Super strength *Hydrokinetic shapeshifting *Vacuum breath *Energy wave emission |moves = *Inhale Attack *Homing Tail Slice *Scorpion Attack *Shockwave Attack }} }} Chaos 6 is a transformation of Chaos. It is the final boss for Big and Knuckles and the fourth boss for Sonic in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. It is fought on the Egg Carrier. Appearance Chaos 6 is dramatically different from any of Chaos' previous forms. It is no longer humanoid, instead vaguely resembling a bloated scorpion/frog-like creature. Over three times Big's height, it has a massive body with two extensions/antennas on its sides, two pair of digit-less legs, and a similar pair of large hind legs bending backwards. It has as well a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and two large eyes aligned vertically on its face with three smaller eyes aligned horizontally on each side. It also has a zigzagged tail with a blunt tip. Running through its hind legs are grey bones, connected in the rear by a pelvis-like bone, with a Chaos Emerald embedded in each of them. In its belly lies its bone-covered core, encircled by four standing bones, each with a Chaos Emerald on top. Powers and abilities Unlike its previous forms, Chaos 6 cannot be injured by attacking its head, as the brain is now too deeply situated to be damaged. Chaos' new powers include creating powerful shock waves and trying to inhale enemies to eat them. Chaos 6 is also capable of more advanced shapeshifting that its previous forms, such as turning its body into a container and reshape its body into a pillar with its tail on top to slam enemies with energy while it protrudes several spikes. It can also jump and smash its body into the ground to create huge shockwaves of energy. Battle *Chaos 4 |next = Egg Viper }} Boss guide Sonic/Metal Sonic Work with the perimeter of the large area, where there are a few rings. Don't get close early in the fight. Chaos 6 begins the fight by trying to suck into its maw. Run and jump against the wind until it subsides. to defeat the monster, First attack and deactivate one of the satellites. Use B button or X button to pick up a deactivated satellite, then run at the monster and press B button or X button again to throw it. If it strikes Chaos, he freezes. When Chaos is frozen attack him. Repeat the process four times to win the fight. When the monster emits long tendrils, stay still until you must move to avoid one. When the tendrils retract, run and jump from the swinging tail. Knuckles This boss battle takes place after Sonic's one. To defeat Chaos 6 here, freeze it, then crack it while it's defenseless. Glide away from Chaos 6 until its suction subsides. Attack one of the small satellites and pick it up. Run and use B button to throw it at Chaos 6. When the monster freezes, attack it quickly. It take four hits to knock the beast to bits. When Chaos 6 emits long tendrils, stand still until you must move. When the tendrils retract, Jump and glide away to avoid the swinging tail. Big When Chaos 6 advances, aim for the small red target inside it to rescue Froggy. Let the monster get close to improve your aim. Cast beyond the beast so the lure passes through the target. With Big's bull's-eye well past the monster, the lure should hit the mark about halfway up Chaos 6's gelatinous body. Mission accomplished. Videos - Knuckles= - Big= - }} In other media Archie Comics Sonic X .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X, Chaos 6 appeared during the Chaos Saga. After acquiring two Chaos Emeralds on the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman used them to turn Chaos 4 into Chaos 6, who swallowed Big, Chris and Froggy in the ensuing skirmish. Fortunately, Sonic and Knuckles showed up and worked together to defeat Chaos 6 and make it revert back to normal, thus saving their friends. Trivia *This is the final form of Chaos before he turns into Perfect Chaos. *Both Sonic and Knuckles can finish Chaos 6 easily when frozen with the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack and Light Speed Attack. *The official artwork of Chaos 6 depict the Chaos Emeralds inside of it as diamond-shaped rather than their usual brilliant-cut. **During gameplay however, the shape of the Chaos Emeralds inside Chaos 6 is more like their regular one. Gallery Artwork Chaos 6 artwork.png Screenshots CHAOS6-1.png Sonic_Adventure_DX_2016-11-24_17-13-35-560.png|Chaos 6 Intro CHAOS6-3.png CHAOS6-4.png CHAOS6-5.png CHAOS6-6.png CHAOS6-7.png CHAOS6-8.png SA1_Ch6Kerplunk.png|Chaos 6's Homing Tail Slice‎‎ Inhaleattack.png|Chaos 6's Inhale Attack CHAOS6-11.png CHAOS6-12.png|Chaos 6 defeated. CHAOS6-13.png References External links *Sonic Adventure Online Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional amorphous creatures